A Different Kind of Love Story
by iMikaChan Inactive
Summary: The Naruto characters have a new friend? Just who is this girl? And why does she have a boy's name? ShikaTema, NaruHina, Sasuke&OC, GaaSaku, KibaIno, & NejiTen
1. Zane

**Hey! :D Yup, it's me yet AGAIN. ^_^ My first story with my own OC! :D Hope you like it! OH! I have to do the disclaimers! **

**Zane: I'll do it! :D**

**Me: Thank you, Zane. ^_^ Go on ahead!**

**Zane: Okay! She doesn't own anything except me and the plot! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Zane P.O.V<p>

Life is hell. Especially mine. My parents are annoying as hell, and my sister is just... my sister. I mean, what else does family do? Annoy the shit outta you. And moving to a new school just doesn't help anything. Especially if it's... Konohagakure High School. I heard it's the "home of the ninja's", or something like that. But I don't believe any of that. I mean, ninjas? Seriously? First all I hear is, "Sis, don't use my make up!" and "Zane, get out of my room!" and also, "Leave me alone, sis!". Yeah. I know, it seems annoying, and let me tell you... It is. And then I heard my parents bring the news. "Zane, you're gonig to be attending Konohagakure High School." Says my mother. I was shocked when I heard that. I tried to convince them to let me stay in my old school, but nothing worked. Well, at least I gave it a shot. I was just glad that my best friend, Sakura Haruno, went to Konohagakure High.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing the school uniform, which was... A grey skirt that comes to my mid thigh, a red button up shirt with a black tie, black socks that comes an inch above the knee, with my grey Vans. I must say, I look damn good in this. But I just had to do something with my hair. Since its so long, I usually put it up. But this time I've decided to leave it down.

"Zane, you're going to be late for school! So hurry it up!" I heard my sister yell. I sighed and walked to the kitchen where my sister and parents happen to be.

"Bye everyone..." I mumbled and walked out the door.

~xxx~

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_Yo. :) _

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_Zane! :D I heard that you're going to be attending Konohagakure High! :D_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_Yup. I am. :) _

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_Yay! :D Now you can meet all my friends!_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_Cool. :D Well, I should go. I'm almost at the school. Ttyl, okay?_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_Okayy :)_

~xxx~

I stared wide eyed at the building in front of me. _So this is the place._ I thought to myself. Konohagakure High School. I pulled out the map of the school, and examined it once more. Yup. This was _definetly_ the place.

I look back up at the building itself. My skirt and knee length long hair blew softly with the wind.

"Welp, mine as well go in," I said to myself, folding up the map of the school and shoving it in my jacket pocket.

~xxx~

I walked down the hall, and to my first class. History. The worst subject _ever_.

I took in a deep breath as I opened the door. I walked inside, and let out a breath. Teenagers were going crazy in here. There was all kinds of things going on. People were making out, yelling, getting in slap fights, chugging hot tea, and _plenty_ more.

I looked around the room until I spotted a certain pink haired girl. I smiled widely as she looked at me. Yup. It was Sakura alright. I walked over to her, and then noticed she was around many more people. I examined the group of people. There was a bright blonde boy with birght blue eyes. And a red haired boy with light green eyes with a very light shade of blue. A girl with long light blonde hair, wrpped in a ponytail and light blue eyes. A boy with spiky brown hair, and brown eyes. A girl with long black hair and pearly white eyes. A boy with long brown hair, and the same pearly white eyes as the girl. A girl with brown hair wrapped in two buns and brown eyes. A girl with blonde hair wrapped in four ponytails and forest green eyes. A boy with spiky brown hair and black eyes. A boy with a spiky ponytail on his head (might I add, it looked like a pineapple on his head) and black eyes. And then there was a boy with black hair and black eyes. There was something stange about this particular boy. I mean, his hair was in the shape of a _bird's ass_. What the _hell_? Well, whatever.

"Zane!" Sakura shouted. I smiled at her, and hugged her. She pulled away, and lead me to the group of people.

"Zane, these are my friends," Sakura said. I smiled again, and waved at the group. The blonde girl that had the four ponytails came over to me.

"So, you're Zane? Sakura told us so much about you. I'm Temari." The girl, Temari, said with a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you..." I whispered, blushing from nervousness. Temari just giggled, and lightly grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the rest of the group.

"Guys, this is the Zane that Sakura was telling us about," she said.

"Zane? You mean that he's a girl?" The bright blonde haired boy said, obviously shocked to fine out that I was a girl and not a boy.

"Yes, Naruto. Zane is a girl," Temari said, placing her hand on her hip. The bright blonde haired boy, Naruto, apparently, looked at me and smiled widely.

"Well then, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said a bit loudly. I just kept my smile, and waved at him. One of the brown haired boy's walked to my side.

"I'm Inuzuka Kiba." The boy, Kiba, smiled at me. All I did was smile back. Then the boy with long brown hair and pearly white eyes walked over to me with the girl with long black hair and same eyes.

"I'm Hyuga Neji, and this is my cousin, Hyuga Hinata." The boy known as Neji motioned to the girl named Hinata. Then the girl with a long light blonde ponytail came over and hugged me. I was slightly confused, but hugged her back. When she pulled away, she introduced herself.

"I'm Yamanaka Ino." She smiled.

"K-Kazuko... Z-Zane..." I stuttered. Ino stepped out of the way, and the brown haired girl with the two buns came to me.

"I'm Tenten," she said happily. I smiled weakly, this time. I looked at the other spiky brown haired boy.

"And I'm Kankuro," he said. I nodded, and looked at the red haired boy, who was sitting at a desk, next to the black haired boy with the bird ass hair. He looked at me with cold eyes. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

"Gaara." He said quietly. I shuddered at the sound of his voice. I gasped as I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see the guy with a spiky ponytail (the boy that looked like he had a pineapple on his head).

"Nara... Shikamaru." He said, taking his hand off of my shoulder. I looked at him for a minute, then turned to the last boy. Which was the boy with the bird ass hair. I took a step closer, which caught his attention. I smiled at him the best I can.

"H-hi... I-I'm Z-Zane." I said nervously. He just stared at me.

"Hn." Was all he said. I let loose of my smile, and stared back at him, my eyes cold and deciving. He gave me the same look. Then I started glaring at him. Damn, I don't even know his name yet and I hate him already.

"Are you going to tell me your name?" I said with a low tone. He glared back at me, and said nothing. _Damn, this guy is really pushing my buttons, and he hardly did anything!_ I thought angrily.

"Why are you so interested in knowing my name?" He said, turning to face me. I slammed my hand on the desk, and turned to the side, but I was still looking directly in his black eyes. I gave him the meanest death glare I've ever given anyone. But that didn't seem to phase him one bit.

"Just tell me your goddamn name." I hissed.

"No. There's no need for that." He hissed back at me.

"Why you little..." I started, balling my hand into a fist.

"Hn." He said, again, and continued to glare at me. I tightened my hand that was in a fist. Hell, I was ready to beat the shit outta this guy! I raised my fist, about to punch him, but Naruto grabbed my fist just when I swang it.

"There's no need to fight, Zane." Naruto said, sounding a bit angry.

"Hmph!" I dropped my fist.

"Hn." I turned around and glared at the kid with the bird ass hair again.

"Zane..." Naruto warned me.

"Yeah yeah...whatever..." I said, walking to the back of the classroom, and taking a seat in the corner. I didn't have to worry about that guy. I knew I would get his name one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Zane: Wow. I thought it turned out pretty good. ^_^<strong>

**Me: Thanks, Zane! :D**

**Zane: No problem. ^_^**

**Me: Oh yeah. Please review!**


	2. Sasuke

**Since you liked this story, I'm just here to present to you the new chapter! :D Haha, now... Sasuke do the disclaimers.**

**Sasuke: Why me?**

**Me: Because, this chapter is from your point of view.**

**Sasuke: *sighs* Fine. This idiot next to me doesn't own Naruto or anything to do with it. Happy now?**

**Me: Thank you, Sasuke! :D Hey, I'm not an idiot! D:**

**Sasuke: Whatever.**

**Me: Don't be an asstard.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Whatever. -_- Oh, and Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What now?**

**Me: Give me a hug!**

**Sasuke: What? No.**

**Me: Hug meeeeeeee! D:**

**Sasuke: Will it get you to shut the hell up and move on with the story?**

**Me: Yes! ^_^**

**Sasuke: Then fine. *hugs me***

**Me: Thank you! *hugs Sasuke back* Oh, and thank YOU for reveiwing! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Sasuke P.O.V

Naruto smacked me in the back of the head.

"Ow." I said, showing no emotion. "What the hell was that for?"

"What the hell was _that _for? I should be the one asking you!" He shouted.

"Hn." Naruto smacked me again.

"Will you please stop that?"

"No."

"Hn." Naruto smacked me...again.

"Seriously, Naruto...stop."

"Why didn't you tell her your name? I mean, it's just a name. Unless..." Naruto gasped. "You're embarrassed about your name!"

"Why would I be embarrassed about my name?"

"Because your last name is _Uchiha_!"

"So?"

"It sounds like 'you cheater'."

"You cheater?"

"Yeah, but it would be more like, 'you chiha'."

"You chiha?"

"Mhm."

"...that's retarded."

"It's retarded that you're embarrassed about your name!"

"I'm _not_ embarrassed about my name, Naruto."

"Suuure you aren't, Sasuke."

"Whatever..."

"Okay, moving on. At free period you're going to introduce yourself to Zane. She really wants to meet you, Sasuke."

"No way."

"Why not? She's new."

"I don't care. I don't want to meet her."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"No."

"Awww."

"...fine."

"Yay!"

"Whatever."

~xxx~

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Is it just me or is the new girl a freak?..._

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_No. I can see it too._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Okay...I was just wondering cuz she really seemed to be very interested in you._

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_I know. -_- She's retarded, and I don't like her._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Whoa, don't you think that's a bit much?_

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_No._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Jeez, rude much?_

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_Whatever._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Even I kinda like her, I just think she's kind of a freak._

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_I don't see what's so special about her._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_So?_

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_Nevermind..._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Okay?_

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_And you kinda like her? I don't see how that's possible since you gave her that creepy look you give people when you want them to leave you alone._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_Yeah, at least I wasn't glaring at her like a retard._

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_Shut up._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Gaara_

_You know I'm right._

_..._

_To: Gaara_

_From: Sasuke_

_Whatever..._

~xxx~

"Alright class, we have a new student today, so make sure to introduce yourself to her." The teacher said once she walked in the classroom. I looked to my right, and saw Gaara staring at me with a look on his face that said, "That means you too, asshole." I just rolled my eyes and looked away from him.

~xxx~

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I looked at Gaara, who had been staring at me throughout the entire class. _Asshole..._ I thought with slight anger.

I glanced back at the new girl, Zane. She was just sitting there, with her head in her hand, staring at the clock. I just stared at her for a few minutes, taking in her appearance. Her long, white, knee length long hair, her black onyx eyes, and her black fingernails. I have to admit, she was a pretty girl, but she was annoying as hell. _It's always the pretty ones. _I thought as I looked at Sakura, who was sitting next to Zane. Same thing with Zane. Real pretty girl, but annoying as hell.

When the bell finally rung, everyone in the classroom got up quickly, and scattered out the door. Well, except Zane. She took her time to gather her things before rushing out the door. I sighed, and grabbed my bag. I got up, and slowly walked over to her.

She looked up at me, with a blank expression. I sighed quietly, and put my hand on the desk. I forced a smile.

"Hey... Sorry about before... I'm just not very good with new people..." I said. She just looked at me for a minute, and then grabbed her bag and got up.

"It's no big deal." She said simply, and then walked out the classroom door. _No big deal?_ I scoffed, and walked after her.

"Hey, how can you say it's no big deal? I mean, I was mean to you. I shouldn't have done that." I tried to explain to her. She looked back at me, and sort of smiled.

"If I say it's no big deal, then it's no big deal." She said sweetly. I just stared at her for a moment.

"Hey, do you by any chance know where the science lab is?" She asked, looking around.

"The science lab?" I smiled. "I'll take you there. It's my next period too, anyway."

"Okay, thanks." She said.

"No problem," I said, turning around and starting to walk away. I stopped, and looked back at her.

"And by the way, I'm Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: *still hugging Sasuke* Thanks for reading, and please reveiw! :D ^_^ <strong>

**Sasuke: Um, can you let go of me now?**

**Me: No! :D *hugs Sasuke tighter***

**Sasuke: *sighs* Whatever. Just reveiw.**


	3. Zane II

**Me: HI! ^_^ It's mee. :3 Did ya miss me? :P Lol, don't answer that. Anyways, here's the new chapter. :) Um... Shino? Lee? Can you guys do the disclaimers?**

**Shino: Okay.**

**Lee: Sure!**

**Me: Thanks! :D**

**Lee: *at the same time as Shino* She does not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden!**

**Shino: *at the same time as Lee* She doesn't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden.**

**Me: Awesome! ^_^ *still hugging Sasuke***

**Sasuke: Mikazuki, let go of me.**

**Me: No! :D**

**Sasuke: Damnit! Shino, help me! D: *trying to push me away***

**Shino: Sorry, Sasuke. You're on your own.**

**Sasuke: D:**

**Lee: On to the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Zane P.O.V

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_SAKURA! I GOT HIS NAME! ^O^_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_You mean Sasuke?_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_Yeshh! :D_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_Cool. :D_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_Yup! ^-^ I'm gonna go now, we're at the science lab. Ttyl. :)_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_Okayy. :) Wait...we?_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Zane_

_Yup. Sasuke walked me to the science lab. :D_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sakura_

_Nice! :D Okkay, ttyl. :3_

~xxx~

"Here we are," Sasuke said as he opened the door to the science lab.. We walked in, and things were happening that shouldn't be happening in a science lab. People were making out (hardcore make-out session, if you know what I mean), groping (ew), dumping hot tea on each other, and other crazy shit.

I looked at Sasuke, and he just sighed. I followed him as he walked to a more sane group of teens. I skimmed through the group, and saw some interesting looking people. There was a boy with long caramel spiky brown hair, and black eyes. A boy with spiky black hair, and black sunglasses that looked like Ozzy Ozboure's sunglasses. A girl with reddish pink lopsided hair, and the same reddish pink eyes, and dark brown glasses. A boy with not very long white hair with a light blue tint, and purple-ish pink eyes. And the last boy had shiny black hair (a bowl cut, might I add), and black bug eyes. I mean, his eyes looked weird.

"Zane, these are some more of Sakura's friends. I wouldn't call them _my_ friends, 'cause I don't really like any of them," Sasuke said. I nodded slightly. Then, the boy with long caramel brown hair smiled at me.

"I'm Akimichi Chouji," he said. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Kazuko Zane," I replied. I looked at the boy with the Ozzy Ozboure sunglasses.

"Aburame Shino." Was all he said. I nodded, a little weirded out by him. Then, I looked at the girl of the group, with the reddish pink hair.

"I'm Karin," she said, her eye twitching.

"Hiya," the boy next to her said. I looked at him, and he was smiling like a creep.

"Hozuki Suigetsu," he said, still smiling like a creep. Then, Karin punched him across the face.

"You dumbass! Don't scare the poor girl, she just met you!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay, I get it, I get it," Suigetsu said, sounding slightly annoyed. I ignored them, and looked at the last boy. He was smiling brightly, and had a happy aura that emitted from him.

"I am Rock Lee!" He said happily. I giggled.

"I'm Zane," I told him. Then, I felt someone grab my hand, and drag me to the back of the classroom. I squealed, and almost tripped. I looked at the person, who happened to be Sasuke.

"What the hell, man?" I said harshly.

"Hn." Was all he said. I sighed.

"Again, with the 'hn'..." I mumbled. I looked at him, and he was staring at me. I stared back at him. _His eyes... They... They're just like mine..._ I thought. I slowly sat down in the chair I was next to. Sasuke sat in the chair next to mine, still staring at me. I quickly looked away, and put my head on the desk.

"Okay, class. Let's get started," the teacher said. I didn't lift my head up. I slowly closed my eyes. _Just a few minutes like this should be fine..._ I thought, falling asleep.

~xxx~

_I shuttered as he touched my cheek. It felt good, and wrong at the same time. I hopped on the counter, and stared at him. He got closer to my face slowly._

_ "Do...you want me to?" He whispered. All I did was nod. I froze as his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. Then, he pulled away. He took a few steps back, and said something in japanese. I don't know what he said, but he sounded so sexy._

_ "Zane. Wake up." I heard his voice. I looked at him, confused._

_ "What?" I said._

_ "Wake up, Zane!"_

I jumped as I felt a finger stab me in the back. I sat up quickly, and looked around me and saw Sasuke and the other people I met. They all had worried looks on their faces.

"Is she okay?" Karin whispered to Sakura.

"I think so, she only fell asleep," Sakura whispered back. I quickly stood up, and looked at them for a moment. I put my hand over my mouth, and ran out of the classroom.

"Zane!" I heard Sakura shout.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oooo... I wonder what happens? *looks at Sasuke creepily*<strong>

**Sasuke: I don't like that look.  
><strong>

**Me: You shouldn't.  
><strong>

**Sasuke: I _really_ don't like that look...  
><strong>

**Me: Excellent. *evil maniacal grin*  
><strong>

**Sasuke: D:  
><strong>

**Me: Please review! :3  
><strong>


	4. Gaara

**Me: Hewwo! :3 Yes, this is a quick update! :D Don't you love me? :3 Ahaha, no you don't. xD Anyways~ Gaawa? :3**

**Gaara: Hmm?  
><strong>

**Me: Do teh discwaimers? :3 Pwease? :3  
><strong>

**Gaara: *sighs* You should _all_ know by now that she does _not_ own any part of Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. So I guess there's no real reason for any of us to do it in every single chapter.  
><strong>

**Me: Excuse me, but are you the amazing author of this fanfic, Mr. Kazekage?  
><strong>

**Gaara: Well, no-  
><strong>

**Me: Then shut up, and don't tell me how to write my story.  
><strong>

**Gaara: But I-  
><strong>

**Me: Don't wanna hear it!  
><strong>

**Gaara: *sighs*  
><strong>

**Me: Anyways, enjoy this chapter! ^_^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Gaara P.O.V

"Damn, should someone go check on her?" Karin said.

"I'll go," Sakura said.

"No, I will." Sasuke shocked everyone by his words.

"Dude... It's the _girls' _bathroom," I said. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"Where did you come from?" Naruto said.

"I've been here the whole time, Naruto," I said, standing up. He just looked at me.

"O...kay then?" He said confusedly.

"Okay whatever, I'm going to check on Zane," Sasuke said, walking away.

"I will, too, then," I said, following him.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted, running to cathc up.

"Hey, what to you think you're doing?" Neji said, following as well.

~xxx~

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto said, staring at the girls' bathroom door.

"No, not yet. But..." Sasuke turned to Naruto, creepily looking at him.

"No. Way." Naruto said.

"Come on, Naruto. This is the only time that perverted jutsu is handy." Sasuke whined.

"No! I'm not doing it for _your_ perverted reasons!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto..." I said quietly.

"What?" He said, looking at me. I looked up at him, my eyes big.

"Naruto-chan... I'm worried about Zane... Please get us in there?" I said like a little girl. Naruto looked at me. His lip quivered.

"F-fine..." He said, doing a hand sign.

"Thank you," I said normally.

"Whatever..." He mumbled. I turned and looked at Sasuke and Neji who had their mouths open, and looking at me weirdly.

"What? It worked." I said flatly. They both closed their mouths, and shook their heads.

"This is the only time I'm doing this, got it?" Naruto said in his sexy jutsu form.

"Okay, Naruto-chan," I said with a slight smile. Naruto sighed, and slowly walked in the girls' bathroom. We waited for him outside.

He popped his head out, and looked around.

"Come on, no one is in here except for Zane," he said.

"Mkay," Sasuke said, walking in there like it was nothing.

"Son of a-!" Neji said, and followed. I walked in after them

~xxx~

"Holy shit..." Sasuke said, looking around.

"So this is what the girls' bathroom is like..." Neji whispered.

"Guys, we don't have time for nonsense...!" Naruto whispered loudly. I nodded.

"Zane is in the handy cap stall," Naruto stated.

"Hn." Sasuke said, walking towards the handy cap stall. He knocked on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hmm... I wonder how <em>this<em> will go down in the girls' bathroom! :D Huh, Sasuke? Neji? Gaara? Naruto?**

**Naruto: Ehh, I've been in the girls' bathroom plenty of times before.  
><strong>

**Gaara: I can't believe you made us go in the girls' bathroom, Mikazuki...  
><strong>

**Sasuke: Yeah, really. And I'm not a pervert!  
><strong>

**Neji: Mikazuki, I would never do such a thing.  
><strong>

**Me: Yeah, well, I just made you do it. ;)  
><strong>

**Neji: Greaaat...  
><strong>

**Sasuke: I hate you, Mikazuki.  
><strong>

**Me: I love you all too! ;D Please review! :3  
><strong>


	5. Zane III

**Me: HAII! :D It's me, I'm here! ^_^ Anyways, here with the brand new 5th chapter of A Different Kind of Love Story. :) OH! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! YAY! :DI turned 14 today. :) Ooops! I stated in my profile I wasn't going to tell anyone my age. :P Oh well. ;) Anyways, who wants to-...never mind. Mr. Kazekage doesn't want me doing the disclaimers in every single chapter. -_- WHATEVER, GAARA!**

**Gaara: *shouts* I'm busy, Mikazuki! Leave me alone, I don't want you distracting me from my work!  
><strong>

**Me: Fine, fine, fine, Mr. Kazekage. -_- I'll just move on with the story, then. Enjoy. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Zane P.O.V

I jumped as I heard a knock at the stall door.

"Zane. Open up." I heard a male's voice. Wait... A _male's _voice? What the hell is a boy doing in the girls' bathroom? Are they crazy?

"N-no..." I said. I heard a sigh. I looked at their feet, and saw them kneel down. They crawled under the door.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell are you doing in here?" I said loudly. He looked up at me. _Sasuke? What the...?_

"Sasuke? What are _you_ of all people doing in..._here?" _I said.

"I came to see what's up with you. You fell asleep in class, and when you woke up, you ran out. What's up with that, huh?" He said. I looked down. I peeked through my hair, and saw him stand up. He unlocked the door, and let the rest of them in. _Gaara... Naruto... Neji... These guys are real perverts._ I thought. I looked up at them, and they all just stared at me.

"Zane, you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You're not fine," Neji said.

"Especially if you say it like that." Gaara added.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"That was random, don't you think, Sasuke?" Neji said.

"I'm allowed to be random, aren't I, Neji?" Sasuke replied.

"Whatever. We don't have time for you're randomness to talk about. Zane, lets get out of here, I'm a little disturbed by this _place_..." Neji said, looking around like it was such a strange place for him to be. Which, it was.

"You can leave any time you like, Neji." I said, standing up and sitting on the toilet. "I can be in here all day if I want." I crossed my arms over my chest, and smirked at them.

"I see..." Gaara said. I looked at him.

"You wanted us guys to worry about you, knowing we'd find you in here, just so you can laugh at us 'cause we're in a place where we're not supposed to be. Am I right?" Gaara explained. I giggled.

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"That's why," he said.

"You guys are so funny. It's your own fault for worrying about a girl, knowing she'd come in the _girls'_ bathroom. So, you can't blame me, it ain't my fault you came in here." I said, smirking.

"You are one naughty girl, from what I can tell," Sasuke said, smirking at me, "I like that." I lost the smirk, and pulled out my pen, and threw it at him.

"Ya nasty!" I shouted.

"I'm just being honest," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, you hardly know her. That's creepy." Naruto said.

"I'm a creepy guy, Naruto, what do you expect?" Sasuke shrugged is shoulders.

"You are one sick boy, Sasuke." Neji and Gaara said at the same time.

"Hn.." Sasuke said.

"You, get outta here," I said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Aww, Zane. You don't like me?" Sasuke said, smiling slightly.

"Get. Out." I said, balling my hand into a fist.

"Okay, okay..." He said, walking out.

"In fact, lets all just go." I said, following Sasuke.

~xxx~

"Guys! Where were you?" Sakura said, at the end of the day. I walked up to her with Sasuke, Gaara, Neji and Naruto.

"We were just doing a little something," I said sweetly.

"Tch, and you call me nasty?" Sasuke said. My eye twitched, and I turned around and punched him in the stomach.

"We were just doing a little something," I repeated, through clenched teeth.

"Okay... I get it..." Sasuke said weakly.

"Hmph." I turned around, looking back at Sakura.

"Anyways..." Sakura said quietly.

"I better get going." I said, slowly walking away. "Bye guys. It was nice meeting you."

"Hey..." I turned and looked at Sasuke. He looked at me, slightly smiling.

"Let me walk you home?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ooooo! You guys were in the GIRLS' bathroom!<strong>

**Sasuke: That's cuz YOU made it like that, baka!  
><strong>

**Me: *slaps Sasuke* You're a naughty boy! You scared poor Zane!  
><strong>

**Zane: He's the perverted one, I tell ya.  
><strong>

**Sasuke: Zane, I'm not a pervert! Believe me!  
><strong>

**Zane: *ignores Sasuke and pulls out a book and starts reading*  
><strong>

**Sasuke: Zane! D: Don't ignore me! D:  
><strong>

**Me: Review please! :D  
><strong>


	6. Sakura&Third Person

**Hey there. :) It's been a while since I updated, sowwy. :( But here is the new chapter, chapter 6! It's mostly text messages, but I promise the next one will be normal again. :) Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Sakura P.O.V

"Oooo," Ino said, nudging my arm. I giggled, and looked at Zane. She was so cute when she was nervous.

"U-um...sure..." She said, blushing slightly.

"Okay," Sasuke said, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

"See you tomorrow~!" I squealed and waved.

~xxx~

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_That was so cute! :3_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Lol, that girl is so funny. :P_

_..._

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_I know! :P and she's my friend. x)_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_I'm your friend, too! :P but yeah, zane is cool [:_

_...  
><em>

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Yes, you ARE my friend, too. :P so wanna come over tonight?_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Sure! :D :D_

_..._

_To: Ino_

_From: Sakura_

_Okay, be here at 8. :)_

_..._

_To: Sakura_

_From: Ino_

_Okk. [:_

~xxx~

Third Person P.O.V

~A few hours later~

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Naruto_

_Yo man, that was funny in the girls bathroom lol_

_..._

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sasuke_

_It was for you._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Naruto_

_It was lol man_

_..._

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sasuke_

_It was lol? What the hell does that mean?_

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Naruto_

_lolol_

_..._

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sasuke_

_Don't tell me you overdosed on tylenol again.  
><em>

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Naruto_

_lolololol SEXY_

_..._

_To: Naruto_

_From: Sasuke_

~xxx~

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_Hey sweetie. :P_

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Zane_

_Who is this?..._

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_You're only favorite guy in the world._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Zane_

_...?_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_Hahahaha...it's Sasuke._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Zane_

_Oh, hi Sasuke! :D How did you get my number? :3_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_Sakura gave it to me._

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Zane_

_Ohh. :3 Okayy. _

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_Yeahh. So what're you doing later?_

_..._

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Zane_

_Nothing, why?_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_Just wondering..._

_...  
><em>

_To: Sasuke_

_From: Zane_

_Okay. :P Well, I have to go, ttyl? :)_

_..._

_To: Zane_

_From: Sasuke_

_Mkayy._


End file.
